At lest he is not trying to kill you
by Kindred01
Summary: Voldemort has been getting people to slip Harry potions into his food and drink HP/SB/RL, SB and RL are 10 years older than Harry because Black was playing silly buggers with Snape's Potions


"HE WANTS TO WHAT?" Harry screamed as he looked at his godfathers, they had a odd look on their face it was unreadable

"Urrrrh yeah well it's an improvement isn't it a least he don't want to kill you?" Sirius said trying to joke but just got was a clip at the black of his head from Remus, looking at the dark hair boy who looks liked he was going to scream and then blow stream out of his ears

"That was better than this now he want to fuck me and have his child all before… before?"

"You turn 17."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted his eyes almost popping out of his head the two other blokes looked worriedly at him "That is a week away how was he going to achieves this when I am locked up here!" he argued pulling his hair and then pulled his glasses off and pinched his nose

"Well from what we been told that had Draco and Snape has slip a pregnancy potion into your drink and food."

"GRAAAAH!" Harry cried "So what I just wait out the potion?" he asked looking up at them, they looked at each other and Harry frowned "What?"

"Well there is the thing Har the potion makes it so you have to or you will be in burning pain and then you go into depression and either die or kill yourself."Remus said to him, the green eyed boy stood there froze and then sat on the floor tears burning at his eyes, the wolf ran to Harry and warped his arms around him to find the boy hid his face in his neck

"W…What am I going to do?" he cried holding on to him tighter, Sirius came to him and sat by them and stroked his black hair

"Well…well we've been talking to Dumbledore and ummm he came up with an idea Harry." Sirius said as the 16 year old looked at him with tear stained cheeks

"Wh…ats that then?" he sniffed

"That…he looked up to Moony who nodded… that you choice someone and they get you pregnant." There was a silence in the room as they waited for Harry to blow his stack but he just sat there comforty nestled in Remus lap looking at the eyes of his godfather

"Har?" Remus called him.

Hours later Harry sat on his bed he had locked himself away, he didn't know what to do who could he ask who would be willing to do that most of the people he knew were straight apart from Remus and Sirius, he just there and cried for what felt like hours when he heard a knock at the door "Har come on open the door we want to talk." Came Remus' calm voice it's been 2 years since his and Sirius and Snape potion disaster making them all 10 older than Harry, it all so give them liveliness back, getting off the bed the green eyed boy walked over and unlocked the door before walking back to the bed to see them walk in,

"Harry I know this is hard…"

"Hard… he chocked…I have to ask some to fuck me so I can get up the duff to stop old wart face from do it?" he growled hiding his face in his knees the wolf started rubbing small circles on his lower back "I…I can't ask anyone to do that." He cried

"W…Well Har you can think this over if you like but we will help you I know it's weird and all because we're was friends with your dad and we're your godfathers." Sirius said to him, Harry's head snapped up and looked at him

"Y…You two, but…?"

"But what Harry?" Remus smiled "You should have heard Moony he was doing black flips in my head when he found out that you have been slipped those potions."

"W…hy would he care?" Harry asked

"The old wolf see you as part of his back and by his right he's the only one to make of those of us 'up the duff'." Pad Foot laughed

"Har we don't have a lot of time wart face as you call him has sent an order out to get you, you will be moved in two hours by us there will be no time." Harry blinked and sighed and ran his hands down his face

"Then you two old gits you better start screwing me." He said falling back onto the bed.

They looked down at him lying on the bed and then they looked up at each other and smiled as Sirius leaned down to kissed him their lips touched, Harry gasp at the feeling of the older man's lips, he pulled back and looked down at Harry "At any time tell us if it's too much." He said the dark hair teen swallowed and nodded

"Y…You that burning feeling you're said about earlier." Remus and Sirius nodded "I can feel it." He whispered as he felt his cheeks blush, a growl from Remus told them that Mr Moony was out for a play

"I think I need to let Mr Wolf start." Sirius smiled kissed him on the lips and then turned to the amber eyed man "Going to gentle." The wolf nodded as he started to pull at the clothes as he nuzzled into Harry's neck licking at the skin Sirius on the other side doing the same, Harry laid there feeling his body heat up and become tender by their touch it was nice feeling it was caring and sweet even tho Moony was gagging at the bit, Harry has know about the wolf's obsession with having a family.

When the clothes were gone and thrown around the room Harry was now panting as Sirius head bobbed up and down along his cock making him moan and buck up into his hot mouth while Remus prepared him…hooray for wands…Harry thought as he felt the wolf's fingers move about inside of him, when he screamed and arched his back coming in Sirius's mouth Remus knew he found those nerves and set to work on them again, the dark hair man with grey eyes looked down at Harry and him twitch and moan, he turned to looked his friend/lover and their eyes locked together neither one could wait any longer they didn't really have time to do this but they didn't want him to hate sex, Remus moved and let Sirius sit between Harry's lets "You ready cub." Harry nodded as he felt the tip of Sirius's cock touch his widen hole and it slipped in easily, turning to look at Moony who just smiled hungry waiting his turn the grey eyes man knew what he wanted to do and it might be the best way to do this, Harry moaned and held on to his arm as he rocked into him gently getting little moans and whimpers out of him, leaning down they kissed tongues and teeth clashed as Sirius rolled the mover so Harry was on top, the amber eyes man moved behind Harry his tongue licking his lips as he pressed the tip of his own cock into the ready filled hole

"Arrrh Siri, Remmy." Harry whimpered as tears burnt his eyes,

"Shhhh Harry I know it hurts but, it will be okay." the man underneath him said rubbing his hip and kissed his shoulder as Remus bite down leaving a mated mark the pale shoulder, it made Sirius smell know Moony have just decide to make Harry part of their two mated bone, Harry gasp and rocked himself against the other two who hissed, soon all three of them started moving the teen moaning screaming their names, he felt something snap and whimpered as he had the feeling he was bleeding but he knew that could happen as this was his first time, their movements grew faster until Harry screamed coming on Sirius stomach and chest and with his muscle in his arms twitching and squeezed them making them come inside of him.

Harry dropped on top of Sirius passing out he just lay there breathing slowly as the other two slowly pulled out of him Remus was back to being Remus cursed Moony as he saw the blood "We might have made him bleed." He said to Sirius, the other man stilled held on to Harry paled slightly and looked up at the warm brown eyes "Don't worry some cleaning spells and something for the pain when he wakes he will be okay." The wolf told him. Waving their wands about they cleaned up the mess and got themselves dressed, they thought it was best to let Harry sleep as they worked around him using their wands to dressed him, Black then picked up their new mate and held him close to him

"You do know Moony made him part of our bond." Lupin looked at him and moved Harry shirt off his neck

"Bloody wolf he's never going to get rid of us is he."

"Not a bad thing he is going to be carrying our children." Sirius got a nod and they send their things ahead and then they left.

They got to the school and was greeted by Dumbledore who smiled at him "I see you found away to sort the problem out."

"Yes I wished we didn't have to he already lost his childhood."Sirius said the old man nodded

"Yeah well I am sure once the child is born everything will be back to normal." Remus cocked his head to the side

"Normal? I'm sorry head master but make you think everything will back to normal, Moony has just made Harry part of my and Sirius bond he's stuck with us we're not going to let him out of our sights this child one of use is going to be the father and I am not about to let anyone take it away from us maybe we would have be safer back Grimmauld." The wolf growled

"Remus clam down I wasn't meaning anything horrid of course Harry has to stay with you and the child I would dream of taking it away from its family, you both are welcome as teachers here you know the same post is open and you two can take in turns." They were show to where they will be staying in their own privet room and Harry will be staying with him because of the new bond.

3 months passed and if there was any doubt that Harry was pregnant was wrong he was 3 months and two weeks pregnant and the hormones are in full swing, they found out that because of one too many potions that Harry had been given that the child Harry is carrying held DNA from himself Sirius and Remus, it made them all smiled Harry couldn't wait to find out how the child will like he loved the fact that he was sort of married to the other two men and they got it legally written up that they were.


End file.
